Daily Digs - Nightmare On Cari's Street
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Cari comes after them.


"EEP! That movie was funny!" Lindsay says holding onto Tylers arm.

"Wait. I thought going here was an excuse to make out?" Tyler asks.

"Shh." Lindsay shushes.

"I didn't understand that movie." Dakota says playing with her hair.

"That's because it was Twilight. You're not suposed to understand Twilight." Lindsay facepalms.

"So are they real vampires?" Dakota asks.

"No. Vampires are just mythes." Noah facepalms.

"So that means werewolves, witches, and ghosts aren't real!" Dakota figures out.

"Noooo? Really." Noah says sarcasticlly.

"THAT MEANS HALLOWEEN IS A LIE!" Dakota cries.

"Don't forget about Easter and Christmas." Tyler includes.

"Oh em gee! Santa Claus isn't real?" Dakota says sadly.

"How old are you? 6?" Tyler teases.

Dakota hugs Noah and cries.

"You made my girlfriend cry. Aren't you suposed to be a rainbow and make people laugh?" Noah asks.

Tyler rolls his eyes.

"It's not Tylers fault that society teaches us lies." Lindsay shrugs.

"True like how they said that Romney was going to win." Noah says sarcasticlly.

Lindsay,Tyler, Noah, and Dakota walk to Chef's house.

"Well i'm going back home. See you guys tomorrow." Lindsay waves.

Tyler gives Lindsay a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Noah" Dakota waves.

"Aw. I'll miss you." Noah says hugging her.

"No, i'll miss you more." Dakota flirts.

"Lies, i'll miss you more." Noah flirts.

"Nuh-uh! I'll miss you more." Dakota flirts.

"That's great. Guess what? Tomorrow does exist! Now, buh bye!" Lindsay says waving to Noah and holding back Dakota.

Noah kisses Dakota and leaves.

Tyler and Noah go to their houses.

Lindsay reaches into her pocket to get out the key.

Lindsay opens the door.

Lindsay and Dakota gasp.

The couches were torn up, lamps on the floor, and trash everywhere.

"What happened?" Dakota asks.

"I have no clue...Where is mom and dad?" Lindsay asks.

"It looks like we got robbed." Dakota figures out.

"But who would rob us?" Lindsay asks.

"Hmm.." Dakota thinks.

"Hey look at this..its a peice of brown hair." Lindsay says picking up a peice of hair.

"And?" Dakota asks.

"Who hates us that has brown hair?" Lindsay asks.

"Chuck Noriss?" Dakota asks.

"No silly! Cari!" Lindsay solves.

"Oh good! I thought Chuck hated us for a second.." Dakota says reliefed.

"I'm calling the police." Lindsay says grabbing the house phone.

Lindsay dials 9-1-1.

"Man! These cops take forever to awnser their phone!" Lindsay complains.

"Uh sis.. the phone cord is cut off." Dakota says picking up the phone cord.

"Well then, I guess i'm going to have to use my cell phone." Lindsay says.

Lindsay grabs her cell phone and dials 9-1-1.

"Uh oh. No service." Lindsay panics.

"Same with my phone." Dakota panics.

The lights go out.

"What the hell?" Lindsay says frightened.

"Aliens, is that you?" Dakota shouts.

Someone locks the door.

"I think were trapped.." Lindsay says worried.

"NO!" Dakota says hugging Lindsay.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Leshawna screams.

"Were coming!" Lindsay shouts.

Dakota grabs her cellphone and uses it for light.

"WE IN DA CLOSET!" Chef screams.

Lindsay and Dakota runs off to the closet.

Lindsay tries pulling it open.

"It's locked.." Lindsay worries.

A ray of red light comes shining in the hallway.

Lindsay and Dakota back away.

"Welcome to my new funhouse." Cari says coming from the red light.

"Oh shit, RUN!" Lindsay says grabbing Dakota.

Lindsay shoves Dakota in the bathroom.

Lindsay runs into the bathroom.

Lindsay locks the door.

"Oh my god what are we going to do?" Dakota panics.

"We'll have to wait and see..." Lindsay says.

"You can hide in the bathroom all you want. I'm still here." Cari says creepily.

"Ugh! We need a plan!" Lindsay worries.

"Lets stay here." Dakota says.

"I'll still be waiting." Cari shouts.

"Ok I guess we stay here." Lindsay says sitting in the shower.

"I'm scared.." Dakota says shyly.

"It's ok." Lindsay says calming her down.

Dakota plays with the soap.

Lindsay taps on Dakotas shoulder.

"Psst. Lets escape through the window!" Lindsay says.

"Kay!" Dakota agrees.

Lindsay opens the window and jumps on the ground.

Dakota does the same.

"Ok we have to escape somewhere..." Lindsay says.

"Maybe we can go to to the police station?" Dakota asks.

"That's actually a good idea! But I don't know where it is." Lindsay sighs.

"It's right across the corner from the doughnut shop." Cari says lifting up a chainsaw.

"Tha- OH MY GOD!" Lindsay says turning around.

Dakota screams.

Lindsay and Dakota run.

"You can't escape. I'll kill you for what happened with Chris." Cari says following them with a chainsaw.

"Lets go to Tylers house!" Lindsay says screaming.

"Anywhere but here is heaven right now!" Dakota panics.

Lindsay and Dakota run to Tylers house as Cari slowly followed them with a chainsaw.

Lindsay knocks on Tylers door.

"OPEN UP! PLEASE! HURRY!" Lindsay panics.

Tyler opens the door.

Lindsay tackles Tyler.

"CARI IS AFTER ME AND DAKOTA SAVE US!" Lindsay screams.

"She has a chainsaw!" Dakota adds.

"Oh shit.." Tyler says.

"She's following us also!" Dakota panics.

"Come inside quickly." Tyler says letting them in.

Tyler shuts the door and locks it.

"Stay right here." Tyler demands.

They nod.

Tyler runs into the kitchen.

Lindsay and Dakota look outside.

"Oh no..I think I see Cari looking for us.." Lindsay says pointing.

"EEK." Dakota panics.

Cari walks across the sidewalk with her chainsaw.

"HURRY UP TYLER!" Lindsay screams.

Tyler runs up to Lindsay and Dakota.

"I found the key to my basement. Follow me, I brought snacks." Tyler says running to the basement.

Lindsay and Dakota follow Tyler quickly into the basement.

Tyler locks the basement and enters.

Tyler opens up a picnic basket.

"Here you guys go but don't eat it all." Tyler says eating an apple.

Lindsay eats a banana.

Dakota eats a strawberry.

"I hope mom and dad are ok." Lindsay sighs.

Tyler hugs Lindsay.

"It'll be alright as long as i'm around." Tyler says hugging her.

"Aww. Thanks." Lindsay says hugging him.

Tyler and Lindsay stay hugging.

They both begin to kiss.

They started to make out on the floor.

"Wait a minute.." Dakota says.

Dakota walks up to the basement window and looks.

Dakota sees feet walk by.

It was Cari.

"Guys.." Dakota says softly.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asks.

"Cari found us.." Dakota says softly.

"How would you know?" Tyler asks.

Hard banging comes from the top floor.

"I know you're in their." Cari screams.

"Does that awnser your question?" Dakota asks.

"We gatta get outta here!" Lindsay says running up to Dakota.

Cari turns on her chainsaw and tries to cut through the floor.

"OH SHIT RUN!" Tyler screams.

Dakota jumps out the window followed by Lindsay and Tyler.

"Lets go to Noahs house!" Dakota panics.

Tyler and Lindsay shrug.

Dakota, Lindsay, and Tyler run to Noahs house.

Dakota bangs on the door.

"What is it?" Noah asks.

"CARI IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Dakota cries.

"Hmm. I have a place where you guys can hide." Noah says.

Lindsay, Tyler, and Dakota barge inside his house.

Noah locks the door.

"Follow me upstairs. We can go into the attic." Noah says.

Everyone follows Noah into the attic.

Noah closes the attic door.

"We should be safe.." Noah hopes.

"I don't wanna die.." Dakota sighs.

"You won't." Noah says hugging her.

"Knowing Cari she'll ram a space shuttle in here." Lindsay says rolling her eyes.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

"I guess we'll see when she comes." Tyler says.

"What do we do now?" Dakota asks.

"I'm going to make out with Tyler!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay and Tyler start to make out.

"Dakota do you want to do that too?" Noah winks.

"Do what?" Dakota asks.

"Make out?" Noah asks.

"What's that?" Dakota asks.

"Eh..nevermind." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Kay." Dakota says twisting her hair.

Noah grabs a book and reads.

A noise comes from downstairs.

Cari chainsaws the front door.

"You can hide.. but not forever." Cari says in an evil tone.

"Oh no she's coming!" Dakota worries.

Dakota sits on Noahs lap and hugs him.

Noah continues hugging Dakota closely.

"Ugh. She better not come up here.." Lindsay says madly.

Cari opens the attic door.

"SURPRISE!" Cari screams while turning on her chainsaw.

Lindsay grabs onto Tyler and screams.

Cari grabs her mini gun.

"Hands up! She has a gun!" Dakota shouts in fear.

"It doesn't matter she's going to kill us anyways!" Lindsay shouts.

"EEK!" Dakota says barrying her head in Noahs arms.

Tyler stands up and walks up to Cari.

"Fuck you." Tyler says.

Cari shoots Tyler.

"NO!" Lindsay cries.

Cari shoots Lindsay.

"AH SIS!" Dakota screams.

Cari shoots Dakota.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Noah screams.

Cari shoots Noah.

Cari evil laughs.

* * *

The Next Day

Lindsay and Dakota wake up tired in their backyard.

"Hmm?" Lindsay says waking up.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"OH MY GOD WERE ALIVE!" Lindsay cheers.

"YES!" Dakota cheers.

"WAIT! What about mom and dad?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota gasps and shrugs.

Lindsay and Dakota walk inside the house.

Everything was cleaned.

Chef was watching t.v and Leshawna was painting her nails.

Lindsay and Dakota hug eachother.

"It was only an nightmare.." Lindsay says with relief.

"Thank goodness.." Dakota cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota go to their rooms to study.

Cari pops out from the bushes.

"So they think it was a dream when actually it was real... they just don't remember since I shot them with a deep sleeper. Bwhahaha!" Cari says to herself.


End file.
